The boy in the blue box
by pigpuffpickle
Summary: When Luke Triton goes to the doctors 'cause of a chest infection, Marta makes a shocking discovery. Does Luke really have two hearts? Is he a time lord? Have the Weeping Angles returned? Why am I asking questions? No, your eyes aren't playing tricks on you, I have UPDATED! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

The boy sat on the table. He was about 12, with big blue eyes, a blue cap, blue jumper and brown shorts. He must really like blue.

The man, possibly his father, stood behind him. He was tall, with a large top hat, orange jumper and long brown coat. It wasn't made to match, but he seemed to make it look good.

Marta entered the room, and looked at the pale boy and the man. She knew there were other members in their party. A brunette girl, and a man, about early twenties, that looked like an older version of the sick boy.

"So what seems to be the matter?" She asks the man in the top hat.

"Well, it may just be a chest infection, but we just want to be sure."

The boy coughed.

"Does it hurt to cough?" Marta asked gently. The boy nodded.

"What's your name?" She asks him.

"Luke,"

She smiles, "Well, Luke, I just need to listen to your chest and take a few x-rays. It won't hurt."

He nods.

"Can I ask you to just lift up your top…?"

Luke lifts up his top and Marta notices he is shaking a little. She puts the stethoscope to his chest and listens.

There is a normal heartbeat.

She moves the stethoscope to the other side of his chest. A worthless and not needed procedure, but ever since she travelled with the doctor, she made it a habit.

She inhaled sharply, and listened to his chest again.

"Is something wrong?" The man asks. Marta notices she is shaking a little too.

"What? Oh nothing. We just need to take a few x-rays."

The man nods, and leaves the room so she can take the x-rays.

"Okay, Luke, they are going to take a wee while to develop, but it's probably just a chest infection. Just get some rest, and drinks lots and you will be fine."

The boy nods, pulls down his top and leaves the room. The man returns, and she repeats the same thing.

"Before you leave, may I have your address?"

"Why is that?" The man asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Just in case it is something serious, and we need to send somebody 'round."

"Ok…."

The man writes his address down on a piece of paper. He tips his top hat and leaves the room. She looks through the window and watches the four of the, the sick boy, top-hatted man, older version on the boy, and the girl, leave.

She shakes her head,

"It can't be,"

She leaves the room, and goes to where the x-rays are usually developed.

"Oh my…."

Marta looks at the x-rays in disbelief.

Luke had two hearts.

Marta, shaking, scrambles for her phone. She goes to her contacts list, and looks at the number she hasn't phoned in a while.

She hits call.  
>"Doctor, please pick up," She pleads.<p>

**Meanwhile**

The Doctor, Amy and Rory were surrounded.

"Now would be a good time for a plan, Doctor!" Amy hissed.

"Okay, well-" The Doctor begins. He is interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Oops, sorry, on minute," He digs in his pocket for his phone.

"A fine time to get a phone call!" Amy yells.

"Yeah, I know, hold on," The Doctor pulls out his phone, accidently pressing reject.

"Oh no…" The phone rings again. He answers, ignoring the angry looks on Rory and Amy's face.

"Hello? Oh, hello Marta! How are you?"

"_Yeah, hello, listen are you busy?"_

The Doctor looks around, considering. The hundreds upon hundreds of zombie's stare back. It was going to be a tough one to get out of.

"The usual," He decides, "What's up?"  
><em>"Its about this boy…"<em>

"I was a boy once," The Doctor declares.

"_Yeah whatever, anyway, he has-"_

"Hold on Marta, your braking up,"

"_No I am not Doctor, listen to me!"_

"Marta!"

"_Doctor he has-"_

"Marta I really need to go-"  
><em>"He has two hearts Doctor!"<em>

"Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

Luke sat in his bed, the Professor was presenting him with a cup of tea.

"See Luke, nothing to worry about. Just a little chest infection. Probably because it's been very cold recently."

"Right," Luke rolls his eyes, "9,"

"What?" Layton looks at him.  
>"I didn't say anything," Luke stares.<p>

"Well, get some rest and I will check on you later," The Professor nods like he has just stopped Global Warming, and leaves.

Luke turns over, and falls asleep. Well, tries too. He doesn't want to. Last night, he watched a scary film about creatures that got closer to you when you looked away. You couldn't even blink…..

Clive, of course, found it hilarious, and fake, so he just left.

Leaving Luke on his own.

**LATER ON**

After about then minutes of sleep, Luke wakes up feeling groggy and restless. Suddenly, the Professor bursts in.

"Sorry Luke, some people want to see you," He says quickly. From behind him, 3 people burst in the room. A tall man, with messy hair, a woman with long ginger hair, and another man, quite tall, with short hair.

"Who are you?" Luke asks.

"I'm the Doctor," The tall man with messy hair said. He points to the people behind him and says, "Amy, Rory,"

Amy waves, and Rory sticks his thumbs up. The Doctor turns around, looks at the Professor and says:

"Nice hat. Top hat's are cool,"

"….thanks?"

Amy rolls her eyes, "Seriously?"

"What?" said the Doctor.

"Not another Doctor," Luke says, "I have already been to the Doctor's today."

"Yeah, well the first time didn't count," The Doctor said. He pulls out a stethoscope from his pocket, and tells Luke to lift his top up.

"Again?" He moans.

"Just for about 7 minutes," The Doctor says.

"8," Luke says.

"No, 7," The Doctor stares at him weirdly.

"I didn't say otherwise," Luke frowns.

"Right. Well," The Doctor claps his hands, and puts the stethoscope to Luke's chest, "What's going on in here?" He says to nobody.

"It's just a chest infection," Luke tells him,

"No, no, it's something moreeeeee, ah!" He stands up, victorious.

"Rory, you're a nurse, listen to his chest,"

Rory takes the stethoscope, and listens to Luke chest.

"It sounds like he has two hearts," Rory tell them.

"Exactly," The Doctor says.

"But-" Amy shakes her head, "Let me listen," She grabs the stethoscope, and listens.

"DOES EVERYONE WANT TO LISTEN?" Luke yells.

"Oh!" The Doctor says, "Good idea," He grabs the Professor, and tells him to listen.

"Ok…" The Professor does as instructed, "Well, it does seem that he has a strange heartbeat…"

Clive and Flora walk in.

"What's going on?" Clive asks.

"Ah! You there," The Doctor grabs him, and forces him to listen to Luke chest.

"What does it sound like?" He asks.

"Like he has two heartbeats," Clive said, "But what is going on…?"

The Doctor ignored him, and was busy making Flora listen.

"Right!" Amy yells, "I think we have pretty much cleared that he has two hearts,"

"Impossible!" Nearly everyone in the room says.

"You do," The Doctor tells him.

"What kind of a Doctor are you?" Luke asks. The Doctor doesn't answer, but instead gives Luke a huge hug.

"What the…..?"

"You, my friend, are a time lord."  
>"A what?"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"He is crazy!" Clive laughed, "Do any of you honestly believe him! He is ten times crazier than me!"

"7," Luke said.

"No, ten," Clive stared at him.

"I didn't say a word," Luke sighed, "Professor, what do you think?"

"Well, I admit this is a bit perplexing. Perhaps we should listen to him,"

"I want evidence," Flora suddenly said.

"Proof. Funny story actually, on all my school photos, for the example one the always wrote "Proof" across it. I used to think it said "poof"." Clive said.

"Not now Clive, I want to hear what a Time Lord is," Luke snapped. Clive rolled his eyes, but feel silent.

"Well," The Doctor said, clapping his hands, "Years ago, about a century ago I think….hmm…I can't quite remember, anyway, long long time ago," He paced the room, swinging his arms about, "There was a huge time war,"

"Time war?" Luke said,

"Sush, anyway, there was a huge Time War in my home planet,"  
>"Home Planet?"<p>

"He's an alien," Rory said.

"SUSH! Anyway, in Gallifrey, my home planet, there was a huge, huge time war," He swung his arm in a large circle, as if he was cleaning a window, "It was against the Daleks,"

"Daleks?"

The Doctor ignored Clive sniggers and continued,  
>"And all the time lord were killed, bar two," He stuck up two fingers, "Me," He pointed at one of the fingers, "And The Master, but he isn't to be messed around with," He explained, pointing at the other finger.<p>

"Oh, because that explains everything," Clive said sarcastically.

"It's ok," Rory told Luke, "I didn't get it at first either. Then he showed me the TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" Luke looked questionably at the Doctor.

"I will show you later. Any questions?"  
>"Loads. Firstly, What is a Time Lord?" Luke asked. The Professor, Flora and even Clive leaned closer, to hear better.<p>

"A time Lord is an alien. A person with two hearts, each going at 160 beats a minute. Time Lord can travel through time with their TARDIS,"

"You've got to be kidding me," Clive rolled his eyes.

"Right. Um…what's Gallifrey?" Luke said. He certainly didn't believe this Doctor, but even so, he listened.

"Gallifrey is our home planet," He replied.

"And lastly…what is a TARDIS?" Luke asked.

"Ah! I was waiting for that. A TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space,"

"Right….and…?"  
>"And it travels through time,"<p>

Clive finally lost it. He laughed so hard, a tear came out his eye.

"Really? Come on people you can't honestly believe him," He wheezed, bright red.

"….I kinda believe him…." Flora said. She had been very quiet.

"Seriously?" Clive stared.

"Well. It is true. It does sound like Luke has too hearts."

As if on queue, Luke began to cough. He shook, and he coughed violently. Blood, only a tiny drop mind, came out onto his hand. He grew pale.

"What is happening?" He coughed. The Professor ran over, and put an arm around him, trying to calm him.

"Rory, you're a nurse. Help him!" Amy yelled. Rory, after a second, ran and grabbed the stethoscope. He listened for a minute.

"Doctor, listen,"

The Doctor bent forward and listened.

"Oh….."

"What is it?" The Professor nearly screamed as Luke lay, nearly close to a fit, in his arms.

"We need to take him to the TARDIS, and fast. I need to scan his chest. But I think one of his hearts is failing."

Even Clive didn't laugh.

"6," Luke whispered.

"No…one…" The doctor gave him a sideways look before helping him up.

"Come on….."


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor picked Luke up, who was gasping for breath.

"Where are you going?" Flora yelled.

"The TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled back, already half way downstairs.

"Where is it?" Clive yelled, as he, the Professor, Flora, Amy and Ro ran after him.

"In the garden!" Rory said, running.

"WHAT?" The Professor yelled, clutching his top hat.

"Come on!" The doctor yelled angrily. Luke coughed, as if to make sure his wasn't forgotten.

The group ran faster, as if getting the message, and they ran into the garden.

"What on….?" Clive managed to say.

"What is that?" The Professor gasped.

"We wouldn't all get into that!" Flora pointed out.

Sure enough, the TARDIS, a big blue box that looked like a Police Box, sat in the middle of the garden.

"Hey!" Clive said suddenly, noticing The Doctor, Amy and Rory race into it. The Professor, a little nervously went in. Followed by Flora. Clive paused, then followed.

"…." The Professor, Flora and Clive where speechless. Even Luke's eyes widened.

"That's impossible!" The Professor said.

"It's so big!" Flora stammered.

"…" Clive ran out the TARDIS, and ran around it. It was too small to be as big as it was on the inside. He shook his head, and went back in.

Luke was on all fours, like a cats, wheezing. The Doctor was pacing back and forward. Rory was trying to calm Luke down. Amy was trying to calm the Professor down, and Flora looked as if she was going to scream, so Clive tried to calm HER down.

"This happened to me once…" The Doctor murmured.

"Did it? Well, why do you still have two hearts?" Amy asked.

"Cause Martha did something to help…what was it?" He grumbled.

"Um…Doctor…" Rory said, "I would hurry up if I were you."  
>The Doctor sped up, talking to himself.<p>

"Aha!" He said loudly. He went over to Luke, bent down, and smacked him in the chest. Luke screamed, and coughed harder.

"DON'T!" The Professor cried, puling the Doctor back from Luke.

"Trust me," The Doctor whispered, "If you want to save him."

The Professor paused, and then let go of his shoulder. The Doctor smiled, then smacked Luke in the chest again.

Luke screamed.

This continued for a while, each time the Doctor hitting harder. The Professor was trying to stop himself hitting the Doctor. His fists curled and every time Luke was hit, he jumped, so did Clive and Flora.

"Just one more time," The Doctor promised the screaming boy.

"5," Luke gasped. The Doctor ignored him, and hits him in the chest. Luke gasps, like he just surfaced from water, and begins to take deep breathes. He rolls onto his back, and inhales deeply.

"There," The Doctor says, clapping his hands, "All better." He smiles, looking around, waiting for praise.

"Well….?" He says.  
>"Did you really have to hit him?" Amy said.<p>

"Him has a name!" Luke says angrily, like he has wanted to say it for a long time.

"Yes. Martha did it to me." The Doctor says defensively. Amy slaps him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" The Doctor whines, spinning around.

Amy ignored him and walked off.

"Everytime," The Doctor shook his head.

Luke stood up, and looked around.

"Wow," He marvelled at the TARDIS.

"Don't say it, I know it's bigger on the inside." The Doctor said, "Everyone says it,"

"Yeah," Luke nodded.

"But- it's impossible!" The Professor cried. Flora nodded in agreement.

"Things like that can't happen," She said.

"Well, lookey here. It's happening," The Doctor glared at them.

"But…how?" Clive said.

"I can show you," The Doctor said.

Rory sighed.

"Doctor, I don't think that is a good idea.."

"4," Luke yelled.

The Doctor paused.

"How long has he being doing that?" He asked the Professor.

"Doing what?" Luke looked confused.

"Counting down? He has been doing it all day. He started from 9."

The Doctor went over to Luke and opened his eyes. He shone the Sonic Screwdriver into them. Luke jumped back.

"What's that?"

"Trust me,"

He shone the screwdriver into his eyes.

"Doctor-that's what happened when I got a Weeping Angel in my eye." She said, "I began counting down."  
>The Doctor grew pale.<p>

"Have you seen anything, anything at all, with a stone statue of an angel recently?"

"Well…" Luke hung his head.

"Yes?" Rory said.  
>"You would laugh." Luke said.<p>

"Luke," The Doctor said sternly.

"Well…I watched a film with stone angels in it. I paused the film to go and get a drink. I came back and it sort of…well...came out the screen."

The Doctor slapped his head.

"That what holds the image of an angel is an angel." He growled.

"3," Luke whispered.

"Luke! Close your eyes!" Amy yelled.

"What?"

"Close your eyes,"  
>"I don't want to…"<br>Rory ran over, and put his hands over Luke's eyes.

"Luke," The Doctor warned, "If you open your eyes, even for a second, you will die. You need to keep your eyes closed. Promise?"  
>"But-"<br>"Promise."  
>"Ok. Doctor…what's happening?"<br>The Doctor stood up.

"The Angels are back."

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked.

The Doctor paused. Then said.

"We get River." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Will someone please tell me what is going on? Who is River? What is a Weeping Angel? Why have I to keep my eyes closed?" Luke screamed.

The Doctor sighed.

"I already explained everything to you,"

"NO YOU NEVER! TELL ME NOW BEFORE I OPEN MY EYES!" Luke screeched.

"Now Luke-" The Professor began.

"Fine. I'll tell you. But you have to trust me and whatever happens later, you do exactly what I say, ok?"

"I'll decided if I trust you or not. And what do you mean what happens later on? What is going to happen?"

"Whenever you're with the Doctor, stuff happens," Amy said, "Usually bad stuff,"

"That's reassuring," Luke grumbled.

"One more thing," The Doctor said, "No interrupting,"

Clive mimicked zipping his lips, and because Luke couldn't see Clive doing it, he nodded and said ok.

"Right? Good. I am a time lord. I have two hearts, like Luke. A time lord can live to be ancient. I myself am 900 years young. A time lord doesn't die, not exactly. They simply regenerate. Same mind, different body. A time lord has a TARDIS, that can travel through different dimension, or in simpler terms, travel through time. River Song is a friends and a weeping angel is an alien. It looks like a stone statue, but if you blink, or turn around, it gets you. You have one in your eye and if you open your eyes, you will die. Got it?"

"Is this all true?" Luke asked slowly.

"Yes," The Doctor said, walking around fiddling with the TARDIS.

"I believe you," Luke decided.

As Luke, the Doctor, Rory, Amy and the Professor spoke, Flora noticed Clive was unusually quiet.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes…I kinda believe him…I kinda don't," He sighed, "It's hard to explain,"

"I understand," Flora said, as they joined the others.

"Hey," Clive said to the Doctor, ""Show us it time traveling then!" He demanded.

"Clive…" The Professor said hopelessly.

"I'll need to anyway," The Doctor said.

He was about to say something else, when he was cut off by a low rumble. It got louder and louder, the floor shook and the TARDIS wailed. Everyone was thrown to the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rory yelled over the screams.

"ITS NOT ME!" The Doctor yelled back.

"WHO IS IT THEN?" The Professor yelled, but he didn't here the answer. His head smacked of the floor and he feel into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

The Professor blinked open his eyes. He looked about. The whole place was still. Was the room at a slant? It seemed so.

The Professor wasn't the only one that had come too. Rory was running around, checking on people, looking at his watch as he took pulses.

"What are you doing?" The Professor asked, getting up and brushing himself down. Apart from a headache, he seemed ok.

"I'm a nurse," Rory said, checking over Flora.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, I think somebody controlled the TARDIS," He said. Rory stood back, and helped Flora up, as she had just came too.

"Ouch…" She said, stumbling to her feet.

"Are you ok?" The Professor asked.

"I'm fine," She said, looking around. The others started to come too. The Professor made his way over to Luke, and helped him up, reminding him not to open his eyes.

"What just happened?" Luke asked the Doctor. The Doctor frowned.

"I think somebody took over the TARDIS," He said.

"That's what I've been saying," Rory waved his hand in the air.

Amy looked around, and ran outside. She disappeared out the door, then reappeared a second later.

"Doctor…you may want to see this," She said. The Doctor paused his way out the door. He was soon followed by the others.

"What on earth-" Clive stared about.

"What is this place?" Flora asked.

"Will somebody tell me what is going on?" Luke yelled from the door, "I can't see,"

Rory turned around, and offered him is arm.

"We are in a circus!" He exclaimed, "But it seems deserted though,"

"Wow," Flora said, "So it is true!"  
>"What time era is this?" Clive asked.<p>

"It seems to be the 1880s," The Professor said, "What with the House of Freaks thing, and such like,"

"I think your right." The Doctor said.

"Let's go exploring!" Flora said.

The Doctor nodded.

"Luke, you stay in the TARDIS,"

"What?"

"I can hardly let you go,"

Luke growled, let go of Rory, and walked back into the TARDIS, kicking the door as he went in. On purpose though.

The Doctor shook his head.

"Boys,"

He clapped his hands, then continued walking.

"Let's go," He turned round to Rory, "Stay with Luke,"

Rory sighed, and trailed into the TARDIS.

"Never get to…" He muttered under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke grumbled as he sat down on the TARDIS's floor. This was so unfair. Why did he have to stay behind? He was a time lord as well. Apparently.

Luke believed the Doctor, strangely enough. But something was deeply worrying him. Before he had time to think about it, he heard the door open.

"Who's there?" He said suddenly.

"Relax. It's me, Rory," Rory said, sitting next to him.

"Oh," Luke sighed.

"Are you ok?"  
>"Suppose so. It's so unfair. I can't even go with the Doctor. And I'm a time lord!"<p>

Rory sighed.

"You have to trust the Doctor. Believe me," HE explained, "The Doctor knows what he is doing,"

"Honestly?"

"Hand on heart,"

Luke sighed again, and lay on his back.

"I wish I could open my eyes,"

Meanwhile, the rest of the group where looking around.

"I don't see any weeping angels," Amy said, looking around.

"Me either," The Doctor said. He pulled back a large stripy cloth down from the front of a cage.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Flora screamed, looking into the cage.

"What's happening?" The Professor and Clive asked, running over.

Inside the cage, where is skeletons of a couple of seals.

"Oh my…" The Professor said.

"Thank Goodness Luke isn't here," Clive said.

The Doctor clapped his hands.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up," He said, "Amy, you go with Flora, and you to come with me,"

He motioned to Clive and the Professor, before running off.

Clive rolled his eyes, and ran after him. The Professor followed.

Amy looked at Flora.

"Stay right next to me. Don't ever go off on your own and tell me if you see anything. Ok?" She said, "Somebody took over the TARDIS and there here. We need to be careful,"

Flora nodded.

Back in the TARDIS, Luke was growing impatient.

"Argh! I'm so bored."

"You're telling me," Rory said.

"At least you can see," Luke snapped.

They sat in silence for a while, then Luke jumped up and felt his way to the door.

"What are you doing?" Rory cried.

"I'm leaving. Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it. I need to go," He ran out the TARDIS, feeling his way about.

Rory sighed, paced about for a second, then ran out after him.


	8. Chapter 8

Luke stumbled about blindly, having no idea where he was going. He was in a room. He felt his hand run across…was it glass? Yes, all the walls were glass. Expect…his hand ran across something cold. Something stone. He felt it closer, he felt stone hands, a face, and sharp teeth. He stood there for a minute, wondering what it could be.

"Luke!" Luke spun round. Rory was standing behind him. He gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Weeping angel," Rory said, pointing at the angel. Luke couldn't see him pointing though.

"Really? Cool, where?" Luke paused. He turned around. "Oh. That stone thingy," He nodded.

Rory crept forward.

"Don't turn around," He hissed, "Don't even blink,"  
>"Where are we?" Luke said, not pointing out the fact he couldn't blink anyway.<p>

"We're in a mirror room," Rory said.

"So the weeping angel picture is on each mirror,"

"Oh dear god….yes, you're right," Rory gasped, and Luke felt him shake.

"Is that bad?" Luke voice went high.

"Yes…that's very bad..." Rory said, "For whatever hold the image of an angle, is an angle,"

MEANWHILE

The Doctor, Clive and the Professor walked about.

"Nothing," The Doctor shook his head, "Nothing. I wonder why we were sent here then. Well, lets get the others and meet up with River,"

They returned to the TARDIS.

"What?" Clive said.

The TARDIS door was opened, banging open and closed due to the wind/

"Luke…" The Professor ran into the TARDIS, "LUKE AND RORY ARE GONE!" He yelled.

The Doctor turned on his heels, and ran.

"We need to find them!" He hollered. Clive and Layton joined him as they ran about, looking for them.

MEANWHILE

Flora and Amy wondered about.

"I can't see anything," Flora sighed.

"Me neither," Amy said.

They looked about.

"Hello?" Somebody called.

"Hmm? Hello? Who's there?" Amy called.

A woman emerged from the shadows.

"River Song?" Amy said.

"Yes, and I believe we have a problem on our hands,"

"Problem?"

"We need to find Rory and Luke," River said.


	9. Chapter 9

River, Amy and Flora burst through a curtain covering a door to find themselves in a room full of mirrors.

"Is…is this a maze?" Flora asked. River looked around, inspecting the places.

"I believe so, come on, we need to keep moving," She pulled out a gun from her belt and moved forward.

They followed.

Meanwhile, the Professor, Doctor and Clive where running around.

"This is a wild goose chase," Clive muttered, slowing down to a walk. He looked at his feet.

Suddenly, he smack against a wall and fell down.

"Are you ok?" The Professor asked, looking down at him. The Doctor however, couldn't hide his grin as Clive pulled himself up. He growled, and rubbed his head.

"I'll be fine," He said, "What was that anyway?"

The Doctor tapped the wall.

"It's a mirror," He decided, "This must be a maze of mirrors,"

"Cool," Clive said, nodded.

They heard a scream.

"Luke!" The Professor yelled, running into the maze. He was closely followed the Doctor and Clive.

It was Rory that had screamed.

He had turned around, and turned back, and all the Weeping Angel had advanced, getting closer to them.  
>Luke, taking turns opening each eye, was speechless.<p>

"Help…" He mumbled, shaking.

Somebody appeared out of nowhere, and smacked into Rory, and sent him flying. Luke whimpered, and Spun around hopelessly, trying to keep an eye on each of the angels.

It was Amy.

She jumped up, gasped, stood still. Rory grumbled, and pulled himself up.

"A simple hello would have been nice," He said.  
>Flora appeared, and so did River.<p>

"Oh my," She whispered.

"Get back to back," Amy said.

They each stood back to back, facing 3 Weeping angels each

"How do we get out of this on?" Amy asked.


	10. Chapter 10

The Professor, the Doctor, and Clive ran in circles around the maze.

"Luke!" The Professor cried.

"Amy!" The Doctor yelled.

"Anyone!" Clive ended.

Clive smacked into a second mirror, and stumbled back, dazed.

"Careful," The Doctor said, slipping back him. Clive grumbled as the Professor passed in front of him, and followed.

Luke, Rory, Amy and River stood back to back. Luke was frozen with fear. With one eye opened he asked,

"What now?"

River, noticing the boy for the first time, jumped, and replied, "When I count to three, everybody run,"

She raised her gun, "One. Two. Three! NOW!"

Everyone jumped, splitting up, and the only noise was River's gun ringing out as she fired wildly at the Angels.

The Professor, Doctor and Clive heard River's cries and the gun shots, and began to follow the noise.

"Don't go there!" Luke cried as he ran into the Doctor. The Doctor started down at him.

"Why?" He didn't wait for the boys answers, but pushed him to the side and ran ahead.

"No!" Luke cried.

Clive, the Professor and Luke stood, staring, watching for the Doctor.

"Is he coming back?" Luke whispered. Nobody answered. A couple minutes passed.

The Doctor appeared.

"We should go," He said, looking flustered.


	11. Chapter 11

They ran blindly around the maze. Luke bumped into walls, being very confused from only having one eye opened.

He assumed the Doctor, The Professor, Clive and Rory were behind him, so he ran forward, hoping they would tell him if he went a wrong way.

The Doctor, Professor, Clive and Rory were exiting the maze, the other side of where Luke was. The escaped the Circus Maze successfully, bumping into Amy, River and Flora.

"Oh good," The Doctor said, "We're all out,"

They nodded, not checking to see if they were all out.

Rory looked at the maze ,"We should torch it,"

The Doctor nodded. So did River.

"I do love a mid-day fire,"

"Is there anything in the Tardis?" Amy asked, turning. The Doctor shrugged.

"Probably,"

The bundled into the Tardis, looking relived. Flora paused, looked around, then shook her head.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Luke stumbled around.

He screamed. He had somehow made it to the part with the Weeping Angels again. He spun, each one getting closer and closer.

In shock he opened both eyes.

"One," He whispered.

As the Weeping Angels were just about to reach him, Luke smelt smoke. The place erupted.

Smoke crackled and engulfed the building.

Flora looked around. She gasped.

"LUKE!"

The others froze.

**A/N: Incase my writing is to confuddling here is a summery: Luke gets left in maze, Weeping Angles surround him, others set fire to building, Luke's inside. **

**DUN DUN DUNNN**


	12. Chapter 12

The air was smoky. Nobody could see. The group, minus Luke, dropped to the ground and coughed violently.

After what seemed like hours, the fire burnt its self out. Or at least to a fire safe enough to let the other venture forward to find the boy.

Flora was screaming her head off, and sobbing. The Professor and Clive were silent. Amy and Rory jumped about, looking anxious. The Doctor was pale. Was he shaking? Probably.

The walls of the maze had burnt down to rubble to it took mere minutes to find the boy.

"My God…" The Professor stammered, pulling Flora away.

"Help me move this!" Clive yelled. Rory jumped forward and the two of them moved the huge debris on top of Luke's legs. The unconscious boy was been crushed.

After they pulled him up, they looked at his face. He looked like Two-Face out of Batman. Half his face had been burned away to blackness. His body was twisted and broken.

He looked lifeless.

The Doctor screamed in anger, and kicked the bricks nearby. Clive picked him up and raised Luke to his face.

"He's breathing!"

He ran back to the Tardis, the others following in a silent daze.

Clive lay Luke on the floor and stepped back.

They stood, waiting for him to sit up.

And he did. Luke pulled himself up from the yellow floor, and shook violently.

"What…?"

Light burst from his hands and head. He stood up on his broken legs, screaming in pain.

"What's happening?" The Professor screamed.

"No…" The Doctor gasped, "He's regenerating!"


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor paced the room angrily.

"What's that mean? Regenerating?" Clive demanded.

"It like….you change your body," The Doctor tried to explain.

"What?" Clive looked stunned.

"Its when you change your body. Same memories, thoughts, IQ, but completely different body,"

"No," The Professor shook his head.

They turned at the sudden flash of light coming from Luke, brighter than the rest. He dropped, face first into the floor.

The ran over.

The Professor turned him over.

"My God…." The Doctor gasped.


	14. Chapter 14

"He looks the exact same as before!" The Doctor exclaimed, "He hasn't changed a bit,"

"But…you said he would change," The Professor said, looking confused.

"I did…he was meant too…" The Doctor was equally confused. Flora came running over.

"Ewww!" She cried.

"What is it?" The Professor looked up.

"There's a tooth!" Flora pointed at the floor. The Doctor ran over, and picked the tooth up.

"That's disgusting," Flora whispered.

The Doctor studied it for a second. "Maybe…."

"Maybe what?" Clive asked.

The Doctor bent down next to Luke, and slowly opened his mouth. There was a huge gap were he was missing one of his teeth. The Doctor held the tooth up.

"Of course! How could I not notice!"

"What?" Amy asked, "Just tell us!"

"Once, when I was in a fight, I lost my hand, but luckily I was still in my regenerating process, so it grew back. Anyway, I kept my spare hand in the TARDIS. A couple of years later, I began regenerating again. Because I had my hand, I could generate the power into my hand, making me regenerate into myself again,"

"Right…"  
>"So when we crashed either on, Luke must have lost his tooth. He generated the power into it so he could regenerate into himself,"<br>The others looked relieved.

"But he's still got a huge gap where he lost the tooth," Rory said. The Doctor smiled,

"That'll grow back any minute now. The process of regeneration lasts for a while,"

And nonetheless, Luke's tooth had already grown back.


	15. Chapter 15

Luke didn't wake up on the trip home. The Doctor had wanted to investigate the burned down rubble for a while longer, but the Professor had insisted that they take Luke home. Luke was still unconscious, Flora was battling sleep and as much as Clive didn't want to admit it, he was tried too.

River and the Doctor talked in hushed voices, and Amy and Rory sat in each others arms in silence. Flora rested her head on the Professor, and Clive was cradling Luke in his arms.

When they arrived back, the Professor sent the children up to bed, even Clive, who grumbled under his breath angrily.

The Professor, Amy, Rory and the Doctor piled into the kitchen with cups of tea, curtsey of the Professor. River was in the TARDIS.

"Do you know why the Weeping Angels where there Doctor?" Amy asked, leaning on the kitchen counter. The Doctor reluctantly shook his head.

"No,"

"Are we going to find out?"

The Doctor shook his head again, "Maybe, just this once, it would be better just to leave this behind and concentrate on Luke,"

"What about him?" Rory asked. The Doctor glanced at Layton.

"He's a Time Lord. He'll live for years, I myself am 900,"

The Professor eyebrows shot up, but he didn't say anything.

"Luke'll regenerate up to 11 more times," The Doctor continued, "If he'd like, he could always…travel with us?"

The Professor shook his head, "What would his parents say? What about school?"

The Doctor nodded, "I know," He didn't offer any solution.

There was a cough at the door, and the group turned around, and saw Luke standing at the door.

"If you don't mind, I can talk for myself," He said weakly. He was still a bit unsteady on his feet, and he looked pale, "I'd like to stay. I need to solve puzzles with the Professor and go to school and see Clive and the Professor,"

The Doctor nodded, but couldn't help look a bit hurt.

"But," Luke grinned a little, "Maybe once in a while, you could come and visit?"

"I promise," The Doctor smiled.

Half an hour later, the Doctor, Amy, Rory and River were back in the TARDIS.

"That won't be the last time we hear from them, will it?" Amy asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"Are you going to visit?" Rory asked. The Doctor shook his head again.

"Doctor!" Amy growled, "Why not?"

The Doctor looked Amy dead in the eyes and said, "He is a young, inexperienced time lord. People- bad people- will hear of this, and will hunt him down. Luke is in grave danger. So are the people close to him. Travelling with me will just make things worse,"

"When you say bad people, what do you mean?" Rory asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "Aliens. Monsters. People wanting his power,"

He paused, and said, "The Master,"

River shot the Doctor a look.

"Luke is in so much danger, and he doesn't know it yet. When he does," The Doctor flipped a switch on the TARDIS and it began to travel, "We'll be there,"

River looked over, "And what if your not, Doctor?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Spoilers," River licked her lips.

**A/N: Yes, I have updated. And…cliffie! Open for a sequel? What do you think? If I do a sequel, I won't wait for weeks before updating, I promise!**


End file.
